


Broken Hearts, Broken lives

by Sparkly_Deviant



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, Happy Ending?, Idk how to tag sorry guys, Minhos a sub—, Multi, Ratman, Safe Haven, Thomas you’ve been diagnosed with.. big gay, newts a twink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Deviant/pseuds/Sparkly_Deviant
Summary: An alternative ending to the maze runner, Where gally didn’t go crazy and went with Thomas and the others, They meet Harriet and Sonya in WCKDS lab and newt has to deal with his feelings for Thomas. They all end up escaping, but who’s going to get taken at the safe haven? (Feel free to guess who will get taken instead of Minho!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fic so don’t judge how bad it is,,, I wrote this when I was lacking sleep and extremely ill—-  
> — Comments and Kudos are my inspiration thots—-

 

**Thomas**

 

For the first time in a long while, Thomas was frightened. They were stood by the doors of the exits, and the dead bodies around the laboratories in the room were horrific. He found himself standing closer to Newt, to chuck and surprisingly gally. He may not have liked the other boy too much, but he knows he’s a good fighter, if anything or anyone was to jump at them he’d trust gally to sort it. 

Him, Teresa, Newt, Gally, Winston, Chuck, Frypan and Minho had all escaped, getting out of the maze. They had lost a few people on the way, and it gutted him that not everybody was getting out. That people had died to get them to where they were, it made his heart twist. He wished Alby could be there to see this, Considering he was the first of them to be in the maze. It would’ve been wonderful if he could have been the first boy to leave.

”Tommy.?” 

He heard the shorter boys voice before it registered in his head that it was Newt, and he turned to face him, watching as everyone else continued walking further into the laboratory full of shattered glass and the increasing smell of corpses. 

Wonderful. “Hm?” 

Come on Thomas, you’ve all just got out and all you can say is Hm? At least give him a full answer.. Thomas thought, before shaking his head and facing him with a soft smile, to try and brush off the nerves of the whole situation.

”What are we supposed to do now.? I mean.. I’m glad we got out and all, but we don’t know what we’re doing out here.. For all we know there’s bloody grievers outside that door, and they’ll open any minute.” The British boy was obviously nervous, his voice was shaking though he was holding his head high in an attempt to stay.. proud? Thomas admires that of him. He was always trying to make it seem that he was fine, so that no body else panicked. Chuck had told him, that when he’d spent the night in the maze, Newt had been the one getting everyone in proper order. Comforting the ones that were scared. Apparently he cried himself to sleep that night and that broke Thomas’ heart

“..I don’t know. We just need to look around here, find out why we were put in there.” Thomas looked at him, reaching a hand out to brush a thumb across his cheek before pausing and pulling his hand back. What the fuck was he thinking?? Now was definitely not the time to realise just how fragile newt seemed, and the fact he could see a blush across the other boys cheeks didn’t help as he turned and cleared his throat. “Uh. Yeah. Come on let’s go.”

He turned, walking into the room, unaware of the fact Newt hadn’t carried on walking and was stood, absentmindedly running a finger across his cheek before shaking his head and running slightly to catch up with him. He walked back to the group, glancing to Minho and gally who were stood shoulder to shoulder, clearly they’d been talking about something secret, as they went quiet when everyone joined them to look up at the screen. 

That was when they came across the screen, watching Ava Paige speak about the scorch trials. He found himself covering Chucks eyes when he heard the trigger go off. He glanced to the room, seeing the body of the woman on the floor. Coward. He wished he could speak to her. He’d cry, scream and yell but now he can’t even do that. But those words were burnt into his head.

”WCKD, is good.”

 


	2. I miss the old you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally and Minho have a talk. (This is a really odd pair but I adore it???)  
> They remember old memories. Share new ones. All that cheesy shit that lovers do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this ship-

 

Minho looked down, sat by Gally in the flight back. He was with him when they all got rushed into the new facilities, a man that they’d started to refer to as ‘rat-man’ has told them about safety reasons and given them all rooms. He’d stayed by him when they ate, and everyone wandered off around the hall to talk and mingle. These two stayed together.

“..I miss it.” The words hadn’t fully registered in Minhos head, before he glanced to gally and realised the taller boy was looking right at him.

”The maze?” Of course, there was a hint of confusion in his voice. How could he miss that awful place?

”No. No not that.” Gally sighed, Shaking his head and glancing down before speaking again. “I miss the glade, though. Never thought I’d say that.”

”..You didn’t seem very happy before we left.” Minho looked at him, shaking his head with a quiet sigh, placing a hand on gallys shoulder, pausing slightly when he felt him comfortably lean into the touch. “I get it. That’s home and everything. But, we can’t have it back now. We just have to.. get used to it here I suppose.”  

“Yeah.. Whatever shuck face don’t get all sentimental on me now.” Gally chuckled, nudging his side lightly and ignoring the fact he could see Thomas watching to make sure it was only playful. The two weren’t the best of friends. They’d had a lot of disagreements, Gally had punched him more times than he could remember and he’s pretty certain if Thomas would have fallen off a cliff he couldn’t make any promises he wasn’t the one who pushed him. But surprisingly, Newt had stopped them from fighting. Once gally had Thomas against the wall, and he’d gone to punch him before newt stormed over screaming bloody murder. Telling them to back off eachother, and surprisingly gally had done. Newt was so fragile and small, it was strange how much power he had over the gladers. Then again everyone loved him like they did chuck, and Thomas loved him like a partner. 

It was.. sickening. Then again, Gally did have some sort of feelings towards Minho and he never thought of it as strange. Never thought of it as normal either. 

“Gally?”

he didn’t realise he’d zoned off until he glanced to the side and his nose might as well have been touching minhos with how he’d leaned forwards.

”Sorry. Got.. distracted.” He chuckled quietly, flicking his forehead and smirking at the way he yelped and sat back, rubbing his head before elbowing gally.

”I could tell. Come on, let’s go to the others.”

 

Meanwhile, Thomas and Newt were sat with two girls.

Harriet and Sonya, Thomas has learned rather quickly. They were together, he found that cute how they’d managed to fall in love despite everything going on. They’d both been taken out of their maze, it was full of girls with one guy. He tilts his head at them both, Glancing over to aris. 

“He told us to tell you Thomas, that he needed to speak with you. Away from everyone else.” Sonya murmured, looking over at the boy before looking back to newt and Thomas, her hand resting comfortably in Harriet’s.

”What does he need you for, Tommy?” Newt tilted his head, leaning slightly against the boy before sitting up and clearing his throat. 

“..I’m not sure. I’ll find out I guess.” He went on to speak before he heard Janson, stood at the end of the hall with a clipboard in hand. 

“Now, I know you’ve all been dying to hear these.. The list of names today..” He listed off person after person, hearing the saddened sighs when he finished.

”Don’t worry. You’ll all end up chosen eventually.” With that he walked out, taking the group of people with him.

 

”where are they going?” Thomas tilted his head, glancing to Sonya and Harriet. 

“No one knows. Somewhere good apparently. Lucky bastards.” Harriet chuckled, looking down at the table and Shrugging her shoulders. 

“That’s what he wants to talk to you about, by the way.” Sonya pointed out, standing when a whistle blew along with Harriet before she continued speaking. 

”Meet him by the vents, at midnight. Don’t tell anyone, don’t let your boyfriend tell anyone either!” With that she smiled and the two walked away, Harriet’s arm around the blondes waist. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Thomas laughed, standing with newt and glancing to him before biting the inside of his cheek. Not yet, anyway.  


End file.
